


Worth the Wait

by JehBeeEh



Series: I am under-prepared, but I am willing [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Coffee Shops, Falling In Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Meet-Cute, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: “Oh my God, marry me!” he exclaimed as he looked up and a pair of beautiful bright blue eyes stared back at him. Blue eyes that were part of a handsome face with a perfectly chiseled jaw and plush pink lips and cheeks that were now the most delicious shade red he’d seen in a long time. And he barely had time to properly analyze the rest of Mr Best Coffee Ever before he started talking.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: I am under-prepared, but I am willing [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136618
Comments: 27
Kudos: 205
Collections: STB Bingo: Round One





	Worth the Wait

**Author's Note:**

> This one is NOT from POTS, and all from my brain! I can have original ideas every now and then ;)
> 
> Moody, Elwenyere, Flame... I am running out of words to describe your awesomenesses <3 
> 
> Fill for STB Bingo Square O2: Coffee

Tony had stayed over at Rhodey’s the night before, and had no idea what was decent in the neighborhood. He stumbled into a place that looked like a coffee shop - there was a cup in the logo, it was a decent assumption. When the redhead at the counter asked what he wanted, he mumbled something about “Coffee. With more coffee inside it. And when you think there’s enough coffee in there, add a shot of espresso. Or ten.” 

He slid a 20 on the counter and shuffled to the spot with an arrow saying to pick up his drink here. He let his forehead hit the counter, moaning every now and then at the unfairness of having to be up this early on a weekday, because 6:30am was cruelty.

“Is this guy okay?” he heard a quiet voice ask somewhere above him, and another one, which sounded like the redhead, reply something that was too quiet for him to decipher.

A minute later, Tony felt soft fingers on his wrist, moving his hand about, and a warm paper cup placed in his palm as a hand curled his fingers around it. Tony lifted his head just enough so he could take a sip, and he froze. Because this had to be the best cup of coffee he’d ever had in his life. Or he was tired enough that it felt like it anyways. A sinful moan resounded in his throat as he took another sip.

“Oh my God, marry me!” he exclaimed as he looked up and a pair of beautiful bright blue eyes stared back at him. Blue eyes that were part of a handsome face with a perfectly chiseled jaw and plush pink lips and cheeks that were now the most delicious shade red he’d seen in a long time. And he barely had time to properly analyze the rest of Mr Best Coffee Ever before he started talking.

“I mean, I’m not opposed to the idea," he stammered, "but I usually like to take someone out before I accept marriage proposals. Gotta make sure we’re compatible beyond me making a decent cup of coffee.” 

“Get marriage proposals over these often?” Tony asked with a smirk, as he took another sip.

“More often than you’d think. Coffee deprivation makes people do crazy things apparently.”

“Is it crazy though?”

Mr Handsome chuckled, and the sound warmed Tony’s inside more than the coffee did. “We’ve said a handful of sentences to each other, and you’d marry me? For real?”

“Fair point. It is fantastic coffee though. I don't regret my proposal.” Tony looked at the line that was just starting to form at the cash. “Any chance I can get a refill without having to go stand in that line again?”

The barista reached his hand out for Tony to hand him his cup again. “Only cause you left me a better tip than I’ve gotten all week.” 

After a quick minute, Tony was handed his cup back with a wink before the barista grabbed the next order and went back to work. Tony left the small shop, now bustling with people. A block away, as he reached the bus stop he had to take to get back to campus, he noticed scribbles poking out from under the sleeve on his cup.

_How about a date before we get married?_

Tony laughed as he texted the barista - Steve - at the number that was written next to his name, which was the beginning of an inside joke that lasted throughout their relationship.

* * *

"Where did you learn to make carbonara?" Tony asked a few weeks into their relationship. Steve had insisted on cooking for them for a date night.

"One of my best friends is a chef. After I burned frozen pizza, he made sure I could get around the kitchen. And that I could make at least one meal that'd impress a date."

"Carbonara master and coffee ninja? I might just propose again."

* * *

"Fuck, where did you learn that?" Tony panted.

Steve nuzzled Tony's inner thigh, nipping playfully at him. "I don't kiss and tell."

"Definitely husband material. You've ruined me for blowjobs."

"Do I get to find out if this goes both ways?"

Tony chuckled as he pulled Steve up so he could kiss him. "Don't worry, I'm good for it, sweetheart."

* * *

"Not in the mood for company tonight, Tony."

"I will sit quietly on the couch and re-watch old episodes of Schitt's Creek while you mope and possibly attach yourself to me like the cuddly oversized koala bear you are," Tony replied gently into the phone. "But I am not leaving you alone."

"Bet you're regretting all those husband jokes now, huh?"

"You lost your job. It happens. I'd still marry you in a heartbeat."

"Yeah?"

"Hell yeah. Be there in 20 with those pancake brownie bites you love so much."

* * *

"You didn't have to stay home."

Steve smiled at the pile of blankets that started moving in his lap. "You're sick, of course I’ll stay and take care of you. Bucky and Sam can eat overly priced pancakes without me."

"No one’s done that for me before. I really should put a ring on it before someone else snatches you."

"Sleep, Beyoncé. I’ll make some soup for lunch later, but you need some rest."

* * *

“I am so happy Nat decided to open a coffee shop in the neighborhood,” Tony reminded Steve for the millionth time as he exited the shop with their coffee orders and walked to where Tony was waiting for him on the sidewalk.

“Almost like we don’t have the most expensive coffee and espresso machines available at home. Or stupidly expensive coffee beans. At home. Where I could be snuggling with you, in bed, right now.” Steve gave him a pointed glare that was much too fond, and Tony knew he didn’t mean a single word of it.

Since Natasha had opened up “The Pot and Kettle” a few months ago, Sunday mornings involved a leisurely stroll after breakfast for a cup of coffee. Unless it rained. Then they used the expensive espresso maker and beans at home.

Tony made grabby hands at Steve, who looked at the cups.

“I got a macchiato. Nat’s training someone new, they needed practice,” Steve explained at Tony’s raised eyebrow. It had been easy to remember their coffee orders since they took them the same way.

Tony took his cup and was about to take a sip when he noticed the cup was cool to the touch. And weighed next to nothing.

“Did you get me one to? Feels like I only have foam in here,” Tony started as he tried to find the label. Instead, he noticed black scribbles poking out from the sleeve. He lowered it to find Steve’s handwriting.

_I think we’ve dated long enough to prove you like me for more than my coffee making skills. Marry me?_

Tony read the words over and over, whispering _oh my god_ to himself every time. When he finally looked up at Steve, his eyes were shining with unshed tears that finally spilled over.

“Yes,” Tony finally breathed the word out, and Steve let out a long sigh of relief as he pulled him in for a kiss. Once they parted, Steve stole the cup back from Tony and popped the lid open, revealing Tony’s ring.

“I wanted it to be filled with coffee, but Nat said no. If you want coffee you need to go show her your ring,” Steve rolled his eyes, but Tony just laughed. Steve handed him his own drink so he could fetch the matte silver band from the bottom of the empty mug and place it on Tony’s finger.

“Sorry I made you wait so long before I agreed to your proposal. Had to make sure your intentions were in the right place,” Steve added seriously before cracking a smile.

“You were worth the wait.”


End file.
